Merlin and Morgana-The Other Way Around
by NymeriaWolf
Summary: Alright so, I haven't written for this in a while but Im gonna try too! This is a Morgana/Merlin fanfiction about what should have happened in the show! Review! And tips welcome
1. Chapter 1

Merlin had just started working for Prince Arthur and Gaius still had him running around bringing various medicines to people. Merlins latest task was taking a sleeping draft to the Lady Morgana. He couldn't complain though because he liked talking to Morgana. Well he liked looking at her anyway, but everyone did. The Lady Morgana's beauty was known throughout Camelot.

And now Merlin's feet had brought him to Morgana's door. He knowcked on its wood twice. When the door opened Morgana's features were as stunnning as ever. Her long, dark curls were down to her hips and her grey eyes wide and misty.

* * *

Merlin at her door? At this hour? Morgana hadn't been sleeping well since Gwen's, her servant girl, father was killed. Morgana hated Uther now more than ever. She had a coward for a king.

Morgana pulled herself from her thoughts. "What is it Merlin?" she questioned. The young serving boy fidgeted before taking a vial out of his pocket.

"Gaius asked me to bring you this." Merlin handed the sleeping draft to Morgana with a trembling hand.

"Merlin you're shaking like a leaf! Come warm yourself by the fire before walking all the way back to the physician's chambers." Morgana offered. She enjoying Merlin's company and didn't want to face the nightmares that were sure to come.

"Thank you M'lady." Merlin walked right in without hesitation to the fire mantle.  
Shocking how comfortable he even.

"The dreams should go away." Merlin started. Morgana gave him a weak smile and nodded but didn't really believe him.

"Gaius' sleeping draft should help." Morgana ensured Merlin. She studied him. He had eyes as deep an an ocean and hair as black as a raven. His face had narrowed features and Morgana admired how distinctive his cheekbones were. He was tall, but scrawny and not built for fighting like Arthur.

"I should be going M'lady. Thanks you for your kindness." Merlin said as he started for the door. When he opened it Morgana thanked him again and wished him a good evening.

The minute he was gone Morgana donned a velvet green cape and took a horse from the palace's stable as wuickly and as quietly as possible. Morgana's sadness was turning bitter in her mouth. She mounted her horse and started in search of Uther's enemys.

Why is guilt sliding in her heart? Uther killed an innocent man out of his hatred for magic. Uther hears the word sorcery and no longer listens.

No. Morgana knew what she had to do. Kill Uther.


	2. To Kill The King

Merlin couldn't believe what he was hearing. The magic of the stone had awoken him in the night and he had been following Morgana till sunrise. Now Morgana was surrounded by Tauren's swords. She had handed him the stone and confessed to wanting Uther dead. Just a few hours ago Merlin had seen how scared she was just to sleep at night. Merlin leaned out from behind the tree he was hiding behind to get a better look.

"You? The kings' ward, wants her guardian angel dead? Tauren questioned. Clearly he didn't trust Morgana.  
Morgana put her hands out, palms up to reveal bruising around her wrist. "Is it customary for a king to imprison his guests?" Morgana countered lifting her eyebrow.

"The stone you took it from the forge, why?" Morgana demanded Tauren had relaxed some. "With it, a man can alter the very essence of things. He can turn a lump of lead, into gold."

"Gold? A good man died in your quest for riches Tauren. His daughter is now an orphan." she bit at Tauren.  
Merlin tensed. Morgana was doing this to get revenge for Gwen.

"I'm sorry for that, truly, but we did not want the gold to line out pockets. The gold was but a means to rid this kingdom of Uther Pendragon once and for all. Tauren informed her.

"What are you saying?" Morgana questioned.

"Bribery is ripe for Camelot. I would use the corruption at the heart of this kingdom. Such abundace of gold will get me in the palace, maybe even the kings' chambers. The scruffy man answered.

"The guards may be fools but Uther is not." Morgana inormed him.

"To get to Uther you need someone close to him."

"Do you know of such a person?"

Morgana smirked, "Me."

Merlin put his back to the tree, Morgana had been over raught about Gwen's father. Merlin ran his hand through his hair. What was she thinking? She could never get away with this. Merlin hurriend back to the palace.

When he got there, Merlin went straight to the dragon."What is it now young warlock?" the dragon asked.

"I need your help." Merlin admitted "Yes, but will you heed by words?"

"The sorcerer Tauren is plotting to kill the King! He's made an ally of Morgana. I don't know what to do."

"Do nothing." the dragon replied.

"What do you mean? If I do nothing Uther will die!" Merlin yelled.

"Don't you want Uther dead? He persecutes your kind." the dragon accused.

"But surely that doesn't make it right to kill him!"

"Only when Uther dies can magic return to this land."  
Merlin was to angry to stay here and get treason when he needed answers.

* * *

Morgana's guilt trip she put on Uther worked! She even got him to agree to visit her father's grave at first light.

"Morgana." Tauren whispered from behind a dark corner. "So,my lady, what news?"

"We ride out in the morning for the carron on the hill." Morgana told the pale man.

"Are you sure you're committed to this?" Tauren questioned.

Morgana hadn't spent much time dwelling on the fact she would be there when the only father she had was murdered. She didn't want to. With Uther gone Arthur would be king. Arthur was like a brother to her and Morgana hoped he would be a just king and not a tyrant.

"More than ever I want Uther dead, as much as you, as much as anyone in his rotten kingdom." Morgana's voice was ice.  
With that Tauren nodded his head and took his leave.


	3. Uther's Regret

Merlin watched Morgana and Uther ride off from the palace windows. "Morgana's been amazing these last few days." Gwen said from behind. Merlin hadn't heard her walk in.  
"You've been amazing too. Getting your life back together." Merlin complimented.  
"How would you feel if Uther were dead?" Merlin questioned.  
"I wouldn't feel anything." Gwen replied. Her dark curls were oily and unwashed.  
"No I mean, if you had the power of life and death over Uther. Would you kill him? For what he did?" Merlin further inquired.  
"Of course not. That would make me just as bad as Uther." Gwen's answer hit Merlin hard. Merlin realized his mistake and took off running. He ran to his chambers and got the enchanted spetor from beneath his bed.  
Morgana must be stopped.

* * *

"Could we have some privacy?" Morgana asked Uther.  
"Of course child. Leave us." Uther commanded the guards.  
Morgana started walking up to her father's grave with Uther's hand in hers. Touching a cold blooded murderer made his hand feel like a clam. When they reached the grave Morgana knelt down calmly. She felt Uther put his hand on her head.  
"He was a brave fighter and excellent with a sword." Uther told her.  
"I don't share these memories. How could I? I was ten years old. I only know I loved him and someone took him away from me." Morgana bitterly exlained.  
"I regret not giving him the reinforcements he needed. I regret many things." Uther said with tears in his eyes.  
"Gwen's father?" Morgana hesitated. Uther nodded his head.  
No! He was a killer! Morgana could not go through with it. Uther turned Morgana to him.  
"You have my stubborness child. Let's put it all behind us." Tauren had krept up behind Uther.  
"No!" Morgana screamed. She could see Uther struggling with Tauren.  
The dagger! It was on the ground a yard away. Morgana eyed it.

* * *

Merlin had taken out Tauren's men but Tauren hit him hard with that stone. When Merlin came too he ran to the grave to see Tauren and Uther fighting whole Morgana headed for a dagger.  
Merlin had to stay out of sight. There was nothing more he could do.  
Morgana had the dagger and was heading toward the stuggle. Merlin hoped she wouldn't hit Uther. To his surprise she stabbed Tauren in the nack. Morgana dropped the knife as Uther got up. The two embraced and Merlin knew it was time to go.  
His concern didn't fade. He cared for Morgana and considered her a good friend. However, the prophacy of Morgana and Mordred united in evil made Merlin wonder. Would Morgana try again.


	4. Chapter 4

Thunder woke Morgana from her fitful nightmares. Had she dreamt it or had she lit a candle with her eyes? Morgana surveyed her room. The candle on the vanity was lit.  
Morgana stared at it and the glames grew! Catching her drapes on fire. Morgana watched it climb and screamed at the top of her lungs.

* * *

Merlin was washing soot off of the floor as Uther and Arthur questioned Gwen.  
"There was a candle but I put it out." Gwen explained.  
"Are you sure? Uther asked to be positive.  
"Father, Gwen has been a servant for years. If she says she put it out, I believe her. Lightning struck the castle last night and that could have shattered the window and set the fire."  
"I suppose." Uther sighed.  
"What other explanation is there?" Arthur asked.  
"Someone set the fire deliberatly."  
Gwen looked to Merlin for comfort but Merlin could offer none.

On his may back to his chambers Merlin overheard Morgana and Gaius.  
"What I don't understand is how the fire got started in the first place." "I don't know. It all happened so quickly." Morgana's voice was trembling. "It was terrifying."  
Gaius tried to soothe her. "You're safe now."  
"You're the only person I've told about my dreams. I know I can trust you Gaius." Merlin knew Morgana had suffered from little sleep but hadn't thought seriously of her dreams until now.  
"Yes, of course you can."  
Morgana seemed to hesitate with her words. "It was me. I set the room alight. I started the fire"  
"I don't understand. Did you knock a candle over?"  
"No, thats not what happened. I did it, just by looking at it. The flames they only lept higher." Merlin could hear the hysteria in Morgana's voice. COuld it be that Morgana was magical like Merlin? He had always felt close to Morgana and considered a good friend but never thought her one of his kind.  
"Could it have been a gust of wind?"  
"There was no gust of wind! It was magic!"  
Gaius pondered his next words. "My child-"  
"I'm not a child!"  
"Last night was an accident it had nothing to do with you. How could it have? I'm going to draw you up a fresh remedy that will make you feel better. I promise. You must trust me." With that Merlin could hear Gaius head to his table as Merlin walked away.

At dinner that night Merin decided to ask Gaius about Morgana. "I helped clean up Morgana's chambers earlier. The window was blown out to the court yard below." Merlin offered wondering if Gaius would take the bait and tell him the truth.  
"Hmmm." Gaius mumbled while fixing a remedy Merlin assumed to be for Morgana.  
"Thats odd isn't it?" Merlin questioned. "If lightning had struck the window like Arthur said, I would think the glass would fall inside the window." Merlin paused. "It was magic. You know it was." the young warlock accused. "More importantly so does she."  
"Morgana know's nothing for certain." Gaius countered. Gaius' refusal to admit what Merlin knew in his heart made him upset.  
"Which makes it even worse. She isn't sure whats happening to her and its tearing her apart." Merlin argued. He cared for Morgana and she was like him! Why wouldn't Gaius admit it?  
"What would you have me do?"  
"Talk to her! Tell her she'll be okay. Tell her her powers arn't something to be afraid of." Merlin suggested.  
"I can't." Gaius admitted.  
"Then maybe I could talk to speak to her." Merlin offered.  
Gaius turned around frustrated. "No Merlin you can't." Gaius ordered.  
"Why not?" Merlin demanded.  
"You must never reveal your secret! Not to anyone."  
"If not me then someone else."  
"Who?" Gaius challenged. "This is a kingdom where magic is outlawed or have you forgotten that?"  
"There are those who still practice it. What about the druids, you said they help people like her."  
"Uther's vowed to destroy them. The druids cannot help her. It would be suicide."  
"Then who can? Merlin yelled.  
"I will. Like I've always done. Gaius said calmly.  
Merlin could feel his own frustration growing. "Then you need to be honest with her."  
"What makes you so sure you know better than I?" Gaius shouted. Merlin realized his point. Gaius was wise man and trusted friend who had practiced magic as well at one point.  
"Because, I know exactly how she's feeling right now."  
"You cannot get involved in this. Have you forgotten the prophecy?"  
"How could I! You won't let me do anything to forget about that prophecy ever since Mordred was here!" Merlin finished as he stormed out.

* * *

Morgana woke up again just as the castle started to sleep. "The flowers are from Merlin." Gwen started. "He brought them while you were asleep."  
"That was kind of him." Morgana said with a half smile. She watched her servant girl. "Gwen you look exhausted. Please go home and get some some rest. I'm going to go back to sleep and if I need anything I can go to Gaius." Morgana offered. Her good friend had deep bags under her eyes and unwashed hair.  
"Are you certain?" Gwen questioned. Morgana gave her a nod and Guinevere took her leave.  
Morgana rested her head only to be awoken by a nightmare. She sat up and tried to calm her breathing. She looked at the flowers Merlin picked for her. The vase shattered!

Terrified she might hurt something else, Morgana headed to the physician's chambers. When she got there Merlin was blowing out the last of the lit candles.  
"Is Gaius here?" Morgana asked. Merlin looked distressed but she couldn't let her mind drift off as to why. She needed help.  
"He's out with a patient."  
"I need to speak with him." the frightened girl urged as she walked up to Merlin.  
"Whats wrong?" Morgana could see Merlin's concern and debated if she should tell him. "You can trust me Morgana. You know you can."  
"I'm scared Merlin." If she couldn't speak to Gaius himself his assistant might help. Merlin had helped many a time with things illegal in Camelot. She would never forget Merlin and Mordred. "I don't understand anything anymore. I need to know what's happening." There was a long pause. "Please." Morgana begged.  
Merlin's face looked puzzled. Almost as if he was unsure of what she had just said."Gaius will be back soon. He will be able to help you."  
"He won't. I don't want anymore remedies. They won't do any good." Morgana moved face to face with Merlin. There was a long pause. Morgana didn't know how to tell Merlin, a friend and Arthur's servant, that she had Magic. He had never betrayed her before, but this was different.  
"It's magic Merlin." Morgana studied his face shocked to see sympathy instead of surprise. "I'm your friend you know I wouldn't make this up."  
"Of course."  
"And you believe me." It was all over his face that he did. "You think it's magic too." Morgana grabbed his forearm with her hand desperate for someone to confirm what she knew. "Please Merlin. I just need to hear someone say it so I don't have to keep feeling like I'm imagining it." Morgana pleaded.  
Merlin had tears in his eyes. "I really wish there was something I could say." His mouth betrayed his eyes. He believed it! Morgana knew he did.  
She backed away from him. Why was he lying? She heard him calling her name down the hall. She ignored him.


	5. Of A Kind

After Morgana left Merlin knew he had to do something to help her. Seeing her battle inside herself with no one to tuen to broke his heart. Merlin ran down the steps to the Great Dragon. He would help. Merlin hoped.  
When he reached the underground prison the dragon was not at his usual place sitting lazily on a boulder. Merlin looked around for a moment and then saw the dragon fly towards him and watched as he sat in favorite spot.  
Merlin didn't waste any time he got right to the point, "I need your help. Do you know where the druids are?"  
"First you must tell me why you seek them." the dragon replied. Merlin didn't want to tell him the truth. The dragon never approved of his friendship with Morgana. Merlin feared if he knew he wouldn't help.  
"That doesn't matter."  
"It does to me." Merlin pondered on what to say next and decided on the half truth.  
"I need to ask them something." the young boy feared further questioning.  
"I've lived more than a thousand years! Seen civilizations rise and fall, do not believe that you can lie to me." the great dragon replied. Merlin hated that he could read him like an open pook on his favorite subject. Merlin sighed and decided best no to try to decieve him. "Someone I care about needs their help."  
"You speak of the Witch, the Lady Morgana." that really didn't help Merlin's frustration.  
"She's not a Witch! She's my friend!" The dragon gave a sad look in Merlin's direction, "She cannot be trusted." the dragon stated. Merlin had heard that multipil times with no answer and decided he deserved one. "What makes you say that?" the raven haired boy questioned.  
"It would be better if the witch-  
"Stop calling her that!" Merlin demanded.  
"It would be better if the witch never knew the full extent of her powers." the dragon explained.  
Merlin couldn't see the negatives everyone wanted him too, he could only see the good. "You're wrong! I know her she has a good heart!" Merlin defended.  
"You failed to heed my warnings in the past and it brought gave consequences." the dragon reminded him. He would bring up that at a time like this.  
"I won't abandon her!" "I will not give you the help you seek." And with that Merlin departed and resolved to telling her his secret. Tomorrow night. After Arthur is settled in bed.

Merlin polished Arthur's armour in a blank state. How was he going to tell Morgana the truth? The prince's servant a sorceror? Arthur stormed in and Merlin focused.  
"I thought I told you to do that yesterday?" the titan haired man asked. Merlin wished he hadn't noticed. "I didn't have time yesterday I was cleaning the stables." Merlin prayed, hoping Arthur bought the lie.  
Arthur nodded his head looking unconvinced and removed his jacket. "That's strange, because a little birdy told me that you were somewhere else." Merlin winced at his reply. Merlin tried to play it off. "Mucking out the stable's is strange and a talking bird isn't?"  
"Merlin what have we said about you trying to be funny?" Arthur questioned as he removed his belt.  
"That I shouldn't." Merlin stupidly replied. Arthur gave a witty smile and turned around casually before the surprise attack. "So where are my flowers?"  
Merlin was confused at first. "Your flowers?"  
"Well I heard Morgana got some. I assumed you'd be putting them in all the rooms," Arthur paused. "Or is she the only one to recieve a token of your affections?" Arthur teased "Yes!" Merlin realized what he had just said and started stumbling over his words. "I mean no, no. What? It's not a token of anything, affection or otherwise." Merlin defended, dreading what Arthur was thinking.  
"Pick them yourself?" Arthur would not let the situation go so easily. "Maybe" Merlin replied.  
Arhur nodded his head in a serious manner but his eye's were dancing with playful jokes. Merlin an awkward smile. "I was only trying to be nice." he explained trying to dif himself out of the whole he found himself in. Arthur dismissed him and Merlin stumbled out of the chamber clumsily.

Merlin had started for Morgana's room after Gaius fell asleep and took a sleeping draft in case questioned buy a guard. Merlin knocked on the large wooden door to see Morgana who looked as if she had been crying and hadn't changed from her nightgown all day.  
"Gaius asked me to give you this." Merlin lied handing over a sleeping draft. Morgana looked in Merlin's eyes for a moment then lowered them awkwardly. "I don't need any potion, thank you." Morgana replied Merlin was near to tears as he realized she was afraid he would tell someone.  
"Merlin, ignore what I said last night. I had a bad dream I was upset." Morgana explained as she neared tears. Merlin heart broke toward her.  
"I know." Merlin assured her. "I haven't said anything to anyone."

Morgana had a wave of relief wash over her. Her throat was hot with tears that she knew were welling in her eyes. She looked up at Merlin. He looked as if he were about to cry as well. Morgana felt bad for dumping all of her problems on him.  
"I'm sorry. It's usually Gwen who has to deal with me when I'm like this." Morgana explained wishing her friend were here. Morgana moved from the doorway. Morgana turned her back to him waiting for him to leave.  
"I don't mind. Maybe I could help." the servan boy offered. Morgana was touched but didn't turn around. "I doubt that." she replied, willing him to leave her.  
"You'd be surprised." Merlin told her. She heard the door shut and latch and turned around confused. "I understand. I realize how frightening this must be for you, especially for you."  
Morgana was concerned, "Why especially for me?"  
"You're the kings ward. You know his hatred of magic better than anyone." Merlin said what Morgana was scared to hear aloud. Morgana felt angry at him for even mentioning it.  
"You don't have magic Merlin! How could you hope to understand!" Morgana bit at him. Couldn't he see she was hurting enough.  
"I do understand believe me!" Merlin yelled. He looked... nervous? Merlin looked behind him at the door and lifted his hand. Morgana heard him whisper an incantation and his eyes flashed gold. He revealed a fire burning in hid hand! Morgana took a moment to process what had just happened. Merlin had magic? He was Arthur's servant! A friend of the royal family!. Morgana walked up and touched his hand, the fire gone.  
"You have magic." she said in disbelief. Morgana never felt closer to anyone than she had in that moment. He trusted her enough to tell her something that with word to her guardian could have him killed. Morgana looked into his eyes. He was crying waiting for her reaction. She rested her head on his chest and cried into it. He was like her!


End file.
